Jasper Raiden
Jasper Rai is the daughter of the Raiju from Japanese Mythology. Jasper originally attended Monster High, but soon work on her family ranch started getting heavier so she dropped out, but started homeschooling. She eventually got accepted for the Mythology Program at Ever After High, but didn't accept until the second year. In the destiny conflict, she is on Royal side, but while she still wants to follow her destiny, she also wants to find her own path. Character Personality Back in the Monster World, Jasper had issues making friends because she looked more Normie than Monster. She got teased and bullied in school. The bullying and teasing did end up causing Jasper to get depression and anxiety. Both cases did a number to Jasper but she was eventually able to pull through, though she did have to leave school for some time and did online classes. Her depression and anxiety did cause her to have some mental issues, luckily, her father was able to catch her before anything drastic happened. Her dad helped her all the way, which strengthed her bond with him. Thankfully, Jasper had her father and her best friend (who she met in first grade) Garrett Blackburn to help. Her depression eventually went away, but her anxiety remained, even to this day but it's just not as bad. Though, there are times when things just become too much for Jasper causing her to have a panic attack, but she usually has Vaden with her helping her out. She continues to take therapy to help with her anxiety, and even admits that it helps. Despite how Jasper acts on the outside, there are times when she can't stand someone or gets annoyed with them. She definitely is not patient with difficult people, someone for example like Heather von Olympus. When someone does annoy her greatly, and she wishes she can shock them, she manages to hold back to avoid getting into trouble. Normally, she will simply leave, walk into the Enchanted Forests and pretty much let her powers go wild to let the energy. She has to be far away to do that or she can cause a power outage (it has happened more than once). Jasper loves and adores all animals, but her main species she enjoys spending time with are dragons. She is a nerd on dragons but doesn't blurt out information. When someone is trying to learn a new thing on dragons, she goes slow. Appearance Jasper is a petite young woman with tan skin and stormy gray eyes, that tends to look silver in the sunlight. She has thick black hair, but has a silky feel to it, with platinum blonde streaks. Her makeup includes just eyeshadow and lipstick. With her heels, she stands at 5'4", without them she's around 5'2". Interests and Hobbies Racing Jasper loves doing anything involving races. Racing actually helped her with her depression and anxiety as it helped her keep her mind off knowing she had them. She mostly races using Black Beauty against some of the other dragons at her home. Reading Jasper enjoys reading as it helps her settle her anxiety down when it gets a bit too crazy. She enjoys mystery and fantasy books. Dragon Games Jasper is a fan of the Dragon Games. She knew about it even before coming to Ever After, most likely due to her love for dragons. Dragon caring Both an interest and hobby, Jasper enjoys taking care of her dragons and the dragons at Rai Stables. When not attending classes, she is almost always seen in the Dragon Stables either tending to Legend or Black Beauty or training with Black Beauty. Myths How they go Main: Raiju Jasper's Role As the child of the Raiju, Jasper is set to follow her father in his path. Jasper has no problem being the next Raiju. But while she wants to follow her father, she also wants to find her own destiny. Abilities As the offspring of a creature of lightning, Jasper was gifted with the powers over the element of lightning. Powers * Lightning manipulation: From her father, Jasper inherited the power to control lightning, though her powers are highly advanced. She can control, absorb, conduct, generate and store electrical energy and even directly power any offline machines she comes in contact with. However, due to advanced powers, Jasper has to wear a special pendant that limits and controls how much lightning she can release. Her powers are also connectioned to her emotions which makes it rather hard for Jasper at times. ** Electricity generation: Jasper is able to generate electricity out of nothing, however, this ability is out of her control as she naturally produces electricity. The only way she controls this is with her pendant that she is always seen wearing. The pendant has some sort of lock on it that controls how much electricity Jasper can let out at once. ** Electricity Immunity: Jasper is immune to electricity. If she were to be struck by lightning, she wouldn't feel it. All she would probably feel is a power surge. Jasper will normally stay inside during a lightning storm. While she's never been struck by lightning, she doesn't want to find out what could happen due to her out of control powers. ** Electricity absorption and redirection: Jasper is able to absorb electricity and redirect it. However, she usually avoids absorbing more electricity than she needs. ** Shocking: Jasper is able to shock anyone who touches her. She warns people ahead of time before they touch her. ** Electric conductivity: Jasper's body is naturally electrically conductive. She can also induce electrical conductivity in external targets by charging them with electricity. ** Electricity teleportation: Jasper is able to travel through electrical conduits/lightning. She mainly uses this to make a quick get away from people to avoid talking or even making eye contact with them. ** Weather manipulation: Because of Jasper's highly advanced abilities, she possesses the potential to control vast storms. However, she has never tried to see if she could do it. * Enhanced senses: Since her father is a wolf, Jasper has enhances senses, and endurance. She is able to go head-to-toe with Cerise when both are running at full speed. * Form change (possibly): Since her father is able to change from Human to Raiju/Electric Wolf, Jasper has the possible power to do the same Skillset * Multilingualism: Because Jasper was born in Japan, Jasper is able to speak and write in Japanese. She is also able to understand her father when he is his wolf form. Due to the years of work with living and working with dragons, Jasper has gained the ability to somewhat understand them. * Extensive knowledge on dragons: Having grown up around dragon's due to her father's work, Jasper has excellent knowledge on dragons including types and their favorite food. * Dragon caring and training: Since she was young, Jasper has learned how to care and raise dragons. She is very adept in riding them as well (she's much better than Daring Charming). Class Schedule Quotes Doll Profile * Parent: The Raiju * Parent's Myth: N/A * Powerful Qualities: '''Strong Heart, Caring, Understanding * '''Roommate: Leah Nemean * Secret Heart's Desire: I'd like to one day inherit the family business of Rai Ranch. * My "Magic" Touch: I can control lightning, though, my lightning tends to get the best of me. * Storybook Romance Status: Snow Claus a little cute, especially when he flushes. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: When I accidentally shock someone - it does happen - especially when they surprise me. * Favorite Subject: Is i t wrong that I have two: Mythos Magic and Mythology. * Least Favorite Subject: Alchemy. My lightning powers don't go well with experiments, especially when I get nervous about doing them. Since I am always generating lightning, one touch from me can cause something to explode or way haywire. * Best Friends Forever After: Garrett Blackburn and Ivy Efiáltis Trivia * Her birthday is on October 15th, making her a Libra. * Jasper had depression when she was younger, it has long since gone away. * Jasper's main colors are: black, dark/light gray, and electric blue. She also has some shades of dark purple. * Jasper was born with long hair, around her before teenager years, she cut it short. She regularly trims it to avoid it getting longer and getting in the way when she works with the dragons * Jasper speaks with a Japanese accent, but it's not very noticeable. ** Jasper speaks Japanese when talking to her father and/or writing letters. They do this so people cannot really understand and keeps her father's and hers identity as monsters a secret. ** Despite being Japanese, she wears noothing close to her culture. * Normally, the name Jasper is a male's name meaning "treasurer". ** She was not named after Twilight ''character Jasper Hale. * Jasper's ''Dragon Games outfit was inspired by the Evil Queen's Dragon Games attire. * After her necklace breaks, Jasper gets a pair of bracelets are are like her Justice Academy counterpart. * Even though she is open about who and what she is to her roommate Leah, Jasper has yet to tell others. Ivy and Garrett are the only other ones that know who she truly is. Notes * Jasper was made after Shadows' original OC Aurora Neva was well destroyed after Crystal Winter's appearance to the caoon. External Links * [https://www.pinterest.ca/shadowspirit020/eah-jasper-rai/ Pinterest] * [http://novalioness.wikia.com/wiki/Jasper_Rai Jasper Rai on ShadowSpirit020's Personal Wiki] Gallery Jasper Rai.jpg|Jasper drawn by Jade-the-Tiger Jasper Rai-No BG.png|Full body Jasper Rai Jasper's Pokemon Team.png|link=https://shadowspirit020.deviantart.com/art/Trainer-Jasper-Rai-677748664 Jasper Rai Legacy Day.jpg|Jasper's Final Fate outfit Jasper Rai Legacy Day No BG.png EAH Jasper Card.png Jasper's Moodboard.jpg|Jasper's Moodboard Category:ShadowSpirit020 Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Royals Category:Character of The Month